Día de Celo
by Koba The Kamen Rider
Summary: Últimamente, Kobayashi notaba a su maid bastante rara, y al querer averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía, se enteró que se encontraba en época de celo... Y que ella era la única que podía saciar sus instintos! ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO YURI Y FUTA - HISTORIA ORIGINALMENTE PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD


Ya saben, esta serie no me pertenece :'v

Era un día como cualquier otro en el departamento de Kobayashi, ésta aun se encontraba dormida debido a que hoy tenía el día libre, por lo que Tohru, la dragona maid de tan peculiar hogar, dejó a Kanna, una linda y pequeña dragoncita, a la escuela.

Pero últimamente, la rubia se sentía un poco rara, su cuerpo sudaba demasiado, se sentía acalorada, y lo más primordial, sus partes privadas sentían un fuerte cosquilleo, y tenía unas ganas inmensas de actividad sexual.

TOHRU: -piensa- Acaso esto... Estoy en celo...? Tan pronto...? Pero... Debo concentrarme en hacer el desayuno para Kobayashi-san!!

Con esa forzada determinación continúa preparando un desayuno tipo americano (huevos, tocino y pan tostado), para que así, su amada pelirroja de gafas y ojos de pez muerto esté bien alimentada, aunque hoy descanse de trabajar.

En eso, se abre la puerta del dormitorio de la dueña de la casa, enfundada aun en su pijama, con el cabello suelto y bostezando como si no hubiera mañana.

KOBAYASHI: O... Ohayou, Tohru... -bostwza-

TOHRU: -levemente sonrojada- Ohayou gozaimasu, Kobayashi-san...

Es tan sexy con esa pijama...

KOBAYASHI: Dejaste a Kanna-chan en la escuela? Lo siento, no pude evitar levantarme tarde... -sentada ya frente a la mesa

TOHRU: -sonríe tiernamente, tratando de contenerse- N-no te preocupes, Kobayashi-san...

La eludida notó a su maid un tanto rara, y no dejaba de observarla mientras cocina.

Qué le pasa a Tohru? Nunca la he visto con esa expresión... Hasta parece que...

KOBAYASHI: -ya directa al grano- Tohru... Te ocurre algo?

TOHRU: -asuatada- N-no! No me pasa nada!

KOBAYASHI: Estás segura? -se acerca a ella con preocupación, tocando su frente con una mano- Estás ardiendo en fiebre...

Sí... Fiebre, Kobayashi-san... Fiebre por hacerte mía!!!

TOHRU: D-de verdad me siento bien... N-no te preocupes...

KOBAYASHI: -suspira y apaga la estufa- Debes descansar, Tohru... Los dragones serán muy fuertes, pero también pueden enfermar... Así que ve a descansar, por favor... Y no te preocupes, yo terminaré esto tan delicioso que preparas...

La dragona no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ternura ante tal gesto de su amada, siempre buscando el bien de las personas, y dragones por igual...

TOHRU: -sonríe al borde de las lágrimas- Hai, Kobayashi-san... Descansaré un poco... Espero que con eso se controlen mis deseos de arrancarle esa ropa mundana y devorar su cuerpo a besos...

La maid camina hacia su dormitorio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja termina el desayuno y lo engulle gustosa, para luego tomar un buen baño y vestirse con un pantalón café y una playera tipo beisbolista de color blanco y mangas azules, con la palabra "LIFE" escrita en rojo.

KOBAYASHI: Mmmmmmm... Debería hacer algo por Tohru... -mientras revisaba los mensajes de sus compañeros de trabajo- Ha hecho demasiado por mi todo éste tiempo...

Mientras, en el cuarto de Tohru...

La dragona respiraba agitada, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más acalorada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr a los brazos de su amada y descargar todo el placer que su cuerpo acumulaba...

TOHRU: No puedo más... Debo... Debo...

Con premura, se deshizo de su vestido de maid, quedando totalmente desnuda, se recostó sobre su cama, y una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, jadeando en silencio al palpar lo mojada que se encontraba su intimidad, comenzando a explorar lentamente...

TOHRU: Mmmmm...

Su mano libre se ocupaba de sus enormes senos, estimulando uno de sus pezones mientras mordía su labio, para así ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar.

KOBAYASHI: -suspira- Ahhhh... Veré cómo sigue Tohru... Tal vez deba prepararle un poco de sopa...

La pelirroja se puso de pie y, dejando su móvil de lado, caminó con pasos decididos hacia la habitación de la rubia, abriendo la puerta con lentitud.

KOBAYASHI: Tohru... Te encuentras mej...

Lo que la pelirroja vio, la dejó sin palabras... Sobre la cama se encontraba Tohru, completamente desnuda, y aparentemente masturbándose.

KOBAYASHI: -visiblemente impactada- Tohru...?

La aludida abre sus ojos y, al ver al objeto de su deseo, salta de su cama; acercándose con movimientos felinos y mirada pervertida, asustando más a la "mujerzuela de anteojos"

TOHRU: -susurra de forma sensual- Kobayashi-san...

KOBAYASHI: -retrocediendo- Tohru... qué es lo que te sucede...?

TOHRU: -abrazada a la pelirroja- Qué tengo? ... Sencillo... Estoy en celo...

KOBAYASHI: "En celo"? -confundida-

Es cierto... Los dragones igual son animales... Pero cómo puede un dragón en cuerpo de humano entrar en celo...?

TOHRU: Sí... Sólo tu puedes apagar mi fuego... Kobayashi-san...

KOBAYASHI: E-espera To-- Mmmmmmgh!!

La dragona unió sus labios a los de su ama, besándolos con infinita lujuria y deseo, intentando que la pelirroja sucumba ante el deseo... Lo cual paulatinamente sucede, y en meio del beso, la rubia sintió las manos de su amada rodear su cintura, provocando que sus cuerpos se juntasen

Kobayashi aun se encontraba confundida por la situación, y además, no estaba segura de seguir con ésto, por lo que con esfuerzo se separa de sus labios, encontrándose con la escena más erótica que había visto en su vida... Ante ella se encontraba Tohru, con sus ojos nublados por el deseo, sus labios entreabiertos y sus pechos al descubierto moviéndose gracias a su respiración tan agitada.

KOBAYASHI: ...

TOHRU: Kobayashi-san... Quiero que sacies mis deseos... Por favor... Quiero ser tuya...

La rubia lleva a la humana a su cama, empujándola de inmediato para recostarse encima de ella, asaltándola nuevamente con besos fogosos, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras la traviesa dragona llevaba sus manos a la playera de la pelirroja, alzándola un poco para contemplar su cuerpo, el cual tal vez sea escuálido, carente de senos, sin signos de ejercitarse, como quien dice, una tabla viviene... Peo para la dragona, era el cuerpo más hermoso del mundo, pues pertenecía a su amada.

TOHRU: Eres... hermosa...

KOBAYASHI: -cubriendo su pecho ya que no usaba sostén en ésta ocasión- N-no es cierto...

TOHRU: -toma las manos de su humana para descubrir sus inexistentes pechos-Te equivocas... Eres sumamente hermosa... Y quiero demostrártelo...

Luego de eso, llevó sus labios hacia uno de aquellos pequeños puntos rosados en el pecho de Kobayashi, pasando su lengua sobre aquel botón sensible de forma lenta y lasciva, provocando algunos gemidos leves en los labios de la pelirroja. La dragona succionaba con total lujuria sus pezones de forma alternada, enloqueciendo a Kobayashi con cada roce de su lengua sobre sus inexistentes, pero aun así sensibles pechos.

KOBAYASHI: Mmmmmm... Tohru...

Con mirada hambrienta, la dragona despojó a la humana del resto de sus ropas, y al verla completamente desnuda, Tohru sintió un deseo brutal de devorarla a besos y violarla ahí mismo... Un momento... Violarla? Eso le dio una excelente idea!! Con una sonrisa ladina, apunta hacia la intimidad de su víctima, creando un círculo mágico, el cual confunde a la pelirroja, para luego hacerla sentir un infinito placer, mientras miraba cómo lentamente comenzaba a crecer un miembro viril, de 18 cm de largo, y de buen grosor, provocando el terror en la humana.

KOBAYASHI: -aterrada- TOHRU!! QUË RAYOS ME HICIST-- Ahhhhhh??! ... Ahhhhh...

Kobayashi dejó sus quejas de lado, al sentir una cálida lengua pasear por todo el largo de su nueva parte corporal, concentrándose después en lamer la punta. La humana gimió de forma gutural, entreabriendo sus ojos y sacando su lengua, mientras aquella experta lengua concentraba sus movimientos sobre la pequeña abertura en la cabeza de su falso pene, haciéndola gritar.

TOHRU: -mientras lamía su pene- Te gusta lo que hago... Kobayashi-san...?

KOBAYASHI: -mordiendo su labio mientras cubría sus ojos con un antebrazo- S-sí... N-no te detengas... Tohru...

Dicho eso, la dragona engulló aquel suculento miembro en su boca, bajando y subiendo su cabeza mientras succionaba con ganas, haciendo enloquecer más y más a su ama, quien debido a que nunca había sentido algo como lo que está viviendo, ya sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

KOBAYASHI: -entre gemidos- Ahhh... T-tohru... estoy apunto de t--

TOHRU: -deja de chupar su miembro y sonríe perversa- No, Kobayashi-san... Si quieres correrte... Hazlo dentro de mi...

La rubia se acomoda sobre la humana, abriendo sus labios vaginales para mostrarle qué tan mojada se encontraba en ese momento, haciendo que a Kobayashi se le cayera la baba literalmente

TOHRU: Aquí voy...

Tohru rozó su caliente entrada contra la punta del pene de Kobayashi, antes de sentarse sobre ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se conectaran de forma íntima finalmente. Gritos, jadeos y sonidos obscenos inundaron la habitación, la pelirroja sujeta con fuerza las caderas de su dragona mientras embiste su cuerpo y sus labios se ocupan como pueden de uno de sus enormes pechos copa D, lamiendo y succionando su pezón de forma ansiosa, Tohru gritando de forma sensual el apellido de su ama con cada embestida y roce de sus cuerpo

TOHRU: KOBAYASHI-SAAAAAAANN!!

KOBAYASHI: TOHRUUUUUUUU!!

Ambas se corrieron al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja llenando a la rubia con su caliente y blanca esperma mientras ambas gritaban de placer... Pero no terminaron ahí, no... La faena continuó por horas, incluso siendo sorprendidas por Kanna y Saikawa, quien fue invitada por la dragona loli a hacer la tarea de la escuela juntas... Pero eso no las interrumpió... Y ambas niñas tienen que escuchar aquellos ruidos obscenos entre una dragona en celo y una (des)afortunada humana...

SAIKAWA: -muy sonrojada y nerviosa- Kanna-chan... Hacemos lo que tu mamá y tu hermana hacen??

KANNA: -indiferente- Tal vez...

SAIKAWA: -emocionada- BWEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

FIN (o no? No, sí... es el fin :v )

Nunca he escrito un fic sobre ésta serie, pero comenzó a gustarme desde el primer capítulo :3 y quise aprovechar un roleplay que llevé a cabo para basarme en ésta historia 7u7 En fin, espero que ésto les sirva para hacer sus "tareas de ciencia" xD

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!! :3


End file.
